


Lance's Gay Crisis

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confusion, Gen, M/M, Pansexual Shiro, Sexuality Crisis, hunk is best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written for the Voltron Games Round 3-Ships. Challenge 3-one part of the ship comforts the other after something.





	Lance's Gay Crisis

Hunk knocks on Lance's door, hoping his best friend opens up. It's been a few weeks since he started dipping out on planned meet ups and it was really starting to worry him. Shiro always looks like a kicked puppy whenever Lance doesn't show, too. Hunk only has to wait for a few minutes before Lance answers the door. He looks weary before beaming when it turns out to be Hunk.

“Hunk! What's up?” He greets with a hug and letting the bigger man into his apartment. Hunk squeezes him back and walks inside.

“Nothing much. I just missed my best bro. Who's been avoiding me and the group,” Hunk says, pointedly looking at Lance, who starts fidgeting as he looks away from Hunk. This only solidifies his suspicion.

“Not everyone! And I've been busy with stuff…” Lance tries to defend, trailing off when he looks back and sees the unimpressed look in Hunk’s face.

“Right, not everyone. Just Shiro.” Lance freezes and stares wide eyed at him. Hunk sighs. “What happened? Shiro didn't tell me everything, just that he did something and it spooked you.” Lance sighs and turns away from his best friend, walking towards the couch and just flopping down before facing him again 

“I panicked. I'm still kind of panicking, actually, and it's why I haven't been around. I didn't want to make things awkward around Shiro. And it’s really not his fault, I mean. It’s all on me, because I probably misunderstood something with him and didn’t clarify and it’s really stupid, honestly,” Lance starts rambling until Hunk sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Breathe. Take a deep breath and tell me why you panicked.” Lance takes a few deep breaths and swallows.

“He kissed me,” he mumbles. Hunk raises his eyebrows, a little surprised but not really.

“So you’re having a sexuality crisis?”

“I guess? I really don’t know what to think right now,” Lance says, leaning against Hunk. Hunk adjusts and puts his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“Ok. That’s ok. What do you think you misunderstood? You know he’s openly pan,” Hunk prods.

“Yeah, I do. You know how we’ve been hanging out a lot by ourselves? I'm thinking now that they might’ve been dates. But he never said, and I never asked.” Hunk hums, and starts thinking.

“Are you sure it was you that misunderstood? Not Shiro? He might have misread the situation and thought it was a natural happenstance of what was going on?” he asks Lance. Lance bites his lip and starts fidgeting a little as he thinks.

“Maybe? We were hanging out at his and Keith’s, and laughing at some stupid joke I made about what was on the TV. I was kinda sprawled on him? Everyone knows how I am about personal space, but I guess he might have forgotten or something. But we were catching our breath and I look up at him, about to say something, and he just leans down and kisses me. I mean, I guess the situation could’ve been romantically coded? But I really wasn’t expecting it and I panicked. That’s basically it,” Lance explains. Hunk nods and thinks some more, now that he has the situation explained to him.

“Ok, so I’m thinking that Shiro might be the one who mistook the situation. He’s had plenty of time to think things over and probably came to that conclusion himself. That’s why he told me it was probably his fault. You haven’t talked to him since this happened?” Hunk asks. Lance nods. “You need to let him apologize for the mistake. Was there anything else about this that’s bothering you?”

“Y-yeah,” Lance pulls away from Hunk and takes another deep breath. “When I said I panicked? It wasn’t because he kissed me. It was because I liked it. And I’ve never thought of another guy in that way before, only girls. You get me?” he explains nervously.

“Alright. That’s a perfectly valid reason to panic, but I’m positive you’ve thought about guys like that before. You just chose to forget or you’re lying to yourself,” Hunk explains. Lance groans and lays down on the couch, putting his feet up on Hunk’s lap.

“Maybe? But what now?”

“Now, you accept that you’re not as straight as you thought you were and call Shiro. The two of you need to talk. You both need to apologize for freaking the other out and then you decide if you actually want to date. That’s what I think is the best course of action is from here,” he tells his friend. Lance sighs.

“Ok. Thanks Hunk,” he says with a small smile. Hunk grins.

“Any time Lance.”


End file.
